


navidades( a Spanish Christmas)

by Gonesouth27



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: Anders loves Christmas and when the festivities come to an end he has a tendency to become a little melancholy.This year Mitchel plans to extend the holiday period, well for a few days anyway.





	

Mitchel glanced at the quite lump currently occupying the sofa Anders was hidden beneath several blankets and judging by the gentle snores had finally fallen into a light sleep.

The Vampire smiled knowingly at his lover, this was Anders way of coping, his way of avoiding the fact that the Christmas holidays were coming to an end but this year he had planned a surprise for his melancholy god.Mitchel and Anders had been together now for three years and this was their second Christmas together and the Vampire had quickly learned that for Anders, Christmas was the best time of the year. It started on the first of December when clutching a mountain of fairy lights Anders has decorated the house inside and out, although to Mitchell's relief all the exterior lights were at least white.

They had trimmed the tree and then made love underneath its branches lit only by the gentle glow of tree lights and the warmth of the fire in the hearth. Anders had behaved like an excitable child and with every opening of his Advent, the smile on his face and the light in his eyes grew brighter.However, with all this anticipation there always came the deflation after the festivities were over.

It wasn't that they hadn't had a lovely time, they had. Anders family were dysfunctional to say the very least but for all their faults they loved Anders and indulged his love of Christmas. Ugly Christmas sweaters had been unwrapped and immediately worn, copious amounts of mulled wine had been drunk and mountains of minced pies eaten all on Anders behalf.

Now though the boxes were empty the pantry shelves no longer groaned under the weight of indulgent treats and the sadness in his blonde god's face began to show and Mitchel couldn't bare to see his blondie depressed.

Gathering together some leftover treats, Michell raised his lover from his slumbers " What time is it ?" The blonde peered at his lover through sleepy eyes. "Time for some cheese and wine and the last of the mince pies " Michell bent forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Anders soft lips then laid down the tray of treats before the fire. "The last mince pies, really? " Mitchel nodded

 

"I'm going shopping later and I will pick up some more or we could make some " Mitchell settled himself in front of the fire and beckoned Anders to join him. The blonde god moved slowly over to sit next to his Vampire.

"Whats the point.Christmas is over and well it's another twelve months till we properly eat minced pies again, it doesn't feel the same now it's not Christmas". Mitchell pulled his blonde to him a placed a gentle kiss on the top of an unruly head of blonde curls.

"We are going to have a Spanish Christmas " Anders shuffled round to look at his Vampire. 

"What do you mean, a Spanish Christmas?"   

"Well knowing how melancholy you get after the festivities I looked at a way of trying to extend the season of good will ."  Anders was now looking considerably perkier and busily munching his cheese and crackers. "Turns out in Spain they don't celebrate Christmas until the sixth of January which means we can have an extra Christmas all over again tomorrow.

"But we are not Spanish " Mitchell frowned.

"I lived in Barcelona years ago, I'm sure there is a Spanish blood in my system somewhere ". Anders was practically bouncing now at the prospect.It turned out that the three wise men deliver the presents in Spain and they arrive a little later than Santa.

"They only deliver presents to good boys and girls though " Mitchell quirked a brow at his blondie.

"I'm always good " Mitchell laughed.

"Well not all the time " and wiggled a suggestive brow. " but we could definitely do some celebrating later "

After woofing down the minced pies he quickly dressed and dragged his Vampire out the door, he may be abusing someone else's culture for which he felt a little guilty but it did mean that he and Mitchell could start Christmas all over again.


End file.
